Male Courier
by SpellboundWinter
Summary: This is a story, and not your average one about knights and dragons, no, this was romance. Princess Kenny needed a King. Someone to settle down with. Someone to rule South Park with her. Someone who's strong, noble and worthy, instead of just being hot and good in bed. So, Kenny sends out the unluckiest person for the job. The mail courier. And that just so happened to be Lizzy. AU
1. The Unlucky Mail Courier

**New story! :D  
A collab with my friend and I, about our fav female ****protagonist, Lizzy.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _'I'm in the mood for a story..._

 _'A good story too. Not something you could… purchase at a vendor. Maybe a romance? With danger, yes, definitely with danger. Adventure too! I like sci-fi but last time I told a sci-fi story I was nearly exiled. So, let's not go there. Maybe something erotic… No! No, there's enough of that garbage around now.'_

 _'Well, I guess I can come up with a story..._

 _'Ahem._

 _'Our story is set in a wonderful land called South Park. A place of magic, potions and where little Elf people and humans scurried about. This land was governed by one person, a woman no less. She held the Stick of Truth and brought the people happiness._

 _'She ruled with an iron fist and yet she reunited the people of South Park and North Park together. She even brought the Elves, which were once in a feud with South Park, into society as citizens in her rule.'_

At that moment, a woman is leaving the inn, adjusting her bag as she continues her journey further into town. Where is she? South Park coincidently. Who is she?

Well…

The blonde growls at the cold, her teeth chattering. What a great day to be a delivery woman. That wasn't sarcasm in the least! She braves the bitter winds, her pink parka at least keeping her upper body warm… not necessarily her cheeks as they were tinted a rosy red color, her teeth chattering.

Fucking wasteland of snow, who needs it? Actually, who wanted to even rule a place so cold?

 _'The princess was someone unlikely.'_

Lizzy removes her fleece hood, stopping near a small shop, unbuckling her knapsack. The same boring routine. The knights presented her with a 'royal knapsack' with sorted letters and fines for just the people of South Park. Luckily, Lizzy knew the vendor. He was a familiar face and it was easy to track down the lunatic in the rather large town. And knowing the man wasn't necessarily a good thing per se. The owner of the shop caused enough trouble, spouting things about his religion, going door to door and handing out parchments. He might have been batshit crazy.

But, then again, he was an elf.

How he even stayed in business was a mystery.

"Here again?" the elf cheers, his perfect teeth gleaming, "Oh, well… I wonder who could have sent me a letter."

Now, Lizzy was happy someone had shot down the mail service falcon or she would be out of yet another job, but then again, she was doing a bird's job, so she had to deal with Gary Harrison. Ugh, it was probably another fine from the knights.

The woman in pink rolled her eyes at his allure and perfect looking… well, all of him. For a complete madman, he sure was handsome. Reaching inside her bag, fiddling with a few sealed envelopes, she searches for his letter. Finding it, she pulls it from the stack.

'Gary Harrison' is written out sloppily and stamped with the royal seal. Yup, it's a fine for sure. She passes it to the man and in return he fills her palm with gold.

"Thank you ever so much, Lizzy. I hope it's a message from my parents in North Park."

"Don't get your hopes up," she grunts placing the money into her pouch, hissing out a quiet, "Fucking rump ranger."

 _'The princess was someone the people could trust.'_

Her ears perk at the strange voice. Echoed and a bit off, even for the crowded bazaar. It somehow… didn't belong. She surveys her surroundings, ultimately finding nothing, "What?"

Lizzy looks back to Gary as he continues to fidget with the envelope, breaking the wax and pulling out the paper. He skims through it before his face drops. Gary lets out a sigh as he crumbles up the piece of parchment, "When will Cartman learn that I'm doing the people service? I sell potions and I teach people about Mormonism. It's perfectly legal."

That voice… it must have been her imagination. Then again, it might have been the mead at the Giggling Donkey. She brushes it off, thinking it was nothing.

Probably nothing.

"Mormonism is weird and it makes you out to look like a total-"

 _'The princess was someone the people needed.'_ The mysterious voice speaks up again… and Gary didn't even notice!

As the Mormon continues to blabber, Lizzy searches for the source of the voice, looking under the stand and into a nearby barrel, thumbing for her dagger in the knapsack. Maybe someone was playing a prank on her?

Maybe?

Gary gives the woman a once over, "Uh, you okay?"

 _'She was strong, beautiful, courageous… but those were just few of the perks about her.'_

Lizzy nearly knocks herself inside the drum. In a quick movement, she clamors for the collar of the man's shirt, slinging him across the counter, lifting him off the ground despite her small stature. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you coming onto me, fuck-ass?"

"W-what? Lizzy, is the cold getting to your head?"

 _'Yes, the Princess… She was very pretty.'_ the voice narrated, causing Lizzy to snarl.

She releases him, stepping back and examining the skies. The omnipotent voice seemed to be coming from above! Like, a god or a possessed duck or something. She mutters to herself, still facing the skies, "I stopped for a drink but… I can't be that drunk."

 _'You probably had a little too much to drink. Now shut up, you're breaking the fourth wall.'_

"Fuck you!" she shouts upward, pointing at the bodiless voice.

 _'You want me to come down there?'_ it taunts back, _'Just shut up.'_

People all around stop at the sight of her, watching the woman rave and shout, much like Gary sometimes did… but at least he was actually talking to people. "Show yourself! I'll kick your ass, fudge packer!"

The voice continues on, ignoring Lizzy and the scene she was making. _'Anyways, the princess was a blonde and she could be obnoxious. She was a little unbearable to be around and she had terrible morning breath but-'_

"Oh, you're talking about me, huh?" Lizzy cuts in, smiling gullibly to herself, "Well, nobody is completely perfect. But, yeah, I'm a pretty princess, don't you forget it."

 _'Not you. I was talking about Kenny. Don't flatter yourself, you over glorified mailman.'_ The voice reminds her, _'Also, don't you have a job to be doing?'_

That's when the blonde realizes she has a job… and looks down. To her horror, she notices the looks she was getting, even from Gary. The crazy guy. Giving her a look like she was the crazy one.

She clears her throat, throwing the hood back on, tightening the strings. Deciding she should leave, out of embarrassment alone, she scoots passed onlookers, avoiding their eyes.

But, in complete Gary fashion, he waves her off with a flash of his pearly whites, "See you later Lizzy! Be careful out there."

Heading out of the bustling bazaar and cobblestone, she reaches the outskirts of town.

Out of curiosity, she riffles through her knapsack, sorting through the letters and packages left over for anything interesting, and she spots one. Scribbled in neat letters was, 'High Wizard Kevin'. She huffs, high wizard… Just a name for, 'biggest nerd'. Shoving it back into her bag, the petite blonde looks onward.

He was in… North Park.

And she never got mail to deliver in any other place but South Park, she was a replacement for the falcon, not for anything that could fly extremely long distances.

The Princess must have slipped it inside for good reason, right?

 _'Little did Lizzy know, that her journey had just begun.'_

Lizzy ignores the voice, exiting the city and following the beaten path, continuing to North Park and to the next delivery, leaving behind the shouting at the sky incident.

And that's when she started hearing more voices.

Oh no, she wasn't going to listen to the asshole in the sky… but it really didn't sound like that. It sounded like horses and men and…

Shit.

Lizzy hears shouting and yelling coming from behind her, accompanied by the sounds of horses dashing towards her. Scoffing, she recognizes the gaudy armor. Kenny's little guards. Those knights.

She wasn't even a few feet from town and they were acting as if she had tried to get away with murder. They were probably going to stop her for suspicious activity or yelling at the sky or… something completely made-up.

They liked doing that, obviously.

"By grand order of the knights," one of the men shout, "Stop right there!"

So, what could she do? Kill them? Run away? She hisses under her breath, turning to the small brigade racing up to her.

...Racing up a little too close.

The Knights halt, almost trampling over her. She flinches giving a shout, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You nearly killed me! Some knights you are."

As she finishes, one individual hops off his horse, walking right up to Lizzy, unafraid, his armor chiming with him. She tries not to back away since the fucker didn't understand what personal space meant. The unsavory man didn't have any noticeable qualities either. Not too ugly, not too handsome. He looked boring. He wasn't really a person that stood out at all either.

Didn't really strike her with fear.

She wasn't sure what to say, so instead she right away blurts, "Fucking Douchebag," she screeches, jabbing her finger into his shitty armor, "What the fuck do you-"

The next thing she knew was that Douchebag's fist connecting with her cheek.

 _'Lizzy was to be dragged away to Kenny's castle.'_


	2. Tranny Princess

**Now it's her turn. I write a chapter and she writes one. So it's back and forth!**

* * *

And dragged away she was, lifted onto the horse like a neon pink sack of potatoes, Lizzy's mind lost in a dream realm between blissful fantasy and lackluster reality, eventually the clopping of hooves waking her from her pain induced slumber.

When the blonde opened her eyes, the first thing she could see was the white hide of the great stallion, the beasts feet pounding at the gravel as the roads turned from dirt to something more expensive like imported stone.

Tilting her head, Lizzy peers up at the knight, tempted to shove Sir Douchebag off and laugh as his stallion plowed on without him. Unfortunately, with an ache in her face, she wasn't feeling quite herself.

' _After the mundane mailman realized that she had gotten her ass kicked in under three seconds, she believed it would be best to sit back and wait until the knights brought her to the luxurious castle belonging to the fair and glorious Princess Kenny.'_ The voice narrates, there one moment before disappearing with the breeze.

"Is this going to be an everyday thing?" Lizzy sneers in annoyance, glaring at the ground, not wanting to hear the eerie voice, especially not one that was condescending and rude.

"No, courier," the knight says after a moment, answering her question, "I do not plan on punching you in the face as a daily occurrence. I'd apologize, but the princess stated that you are not one who listens much to reason."

"So you think I'd listen if you punched me in the fucking face?" She scowls in anger, "What kind of shit logic is that, Douchebag?"

"You're here, aren't you?" He says with a shrug as the group slows as the large metal gates of the princess' castle open up, the knight bringing his horse to halt outside the palace gates and shoving Lizzy off with one quick push.

"Fuck! Ow!" She growls, landing on her side, holding it in pain before standing up, about to go apeshit on the knight, but they had already left back out the gates they had come in from. Probably off to assault other poor civilian elven folk. "Yeah, you better leave you tacky armor wearing bastard!"

Sitting up, the smiling face of a man glances down at her, causing her to wearily scoot away. He was short and rounded in the middle, childlike in demeanor.

' _It was at this moment Lizzy would learn that Bradley, the royal servant of the Princess, as well as the main merchant of both berries and mint, would lead the pink clad woman to her future destiny—'_

"Welcome, royal mail carrier, we have been waiting for your arrival!" He cheers, helping her up.

"Bradley?" She growls in confusion, seeing recognition in the man's eyes. "Fucking ace, I'm so drunk I'm like, a psychic now. Don't fucking touch me, cocklicker. I can get up myself." She slaps his hand away, brushing dirt from her parka, fixing her bag.

The man hesitates before ushering her into the castle, "You will soon be in the princess' presence, and so as a royal servant, I suggest that you change your outfit into something more presentable."

"Touch the parka and I'll cut your hand off," She snaps, shoving forward on her own, "Where's that tranny princess, I'm going to give 'em a piece of my damn mind, those knights are going to regret treating me like a pile of shit!"

Bradley yelps as she bolts forward, "Wait! The Grand Wizard is with the Princess for a war meeting! You can't go in!"

She laughs nastily, "Fuck that! The princess wanted me, I'm going to—"

Bradley's hands latch onto her parka, and soon the two are fighting and scrambling, trying to stop the other. Eventually, Lizzy uses the man's weight to her advantage and throws him into the door of the princess' room, the large mahogany doors slamming open as she laughs.

"Fatass, watch where you're going," She sneers, stepping over him as she walks into the room of men standing around the table, maps and charts put out on display.

At the head of the table stood a man in colour garbs, a tall wizards hat and staff in hand.

' _The Grand Wizard Cartman…'_

And beside him was a man wearing an orange parka over a purple dress, feeling masculine today, Kenny was free of his long mane of hair, preferring his shorter natural blond locks.

Everyone stops to look at the woman covered in dirt and dust.

' _Her outfit had always been an eyesore and was often commented to be a replica of the princess' very own parka…'_

"Hell no, I wore it first," she hisses under her breath, raising a hand into the air, "Kenny—"

 _'That's not how you address royalty.'_ the voice growls

"Royalty can kiss my ass," she rolls her eyes, "Tranny Princess, why am I here?"

The wizard Cartman scowls as he looks at Kenny, "This blonde bimbo is the royal courier? She's an idiot!"

"What did you just say?" She gawks, balling her fist.

Kenny peers at the woman, "Lizzy, right? The replacement for the mail falcon. Man oh man, do I have a royal task for you."

"Not happening," She barks out, "What we can talk about is how your knights cornered me, knocked me out with a punch, and then dragged my ass here!"

He smiles, "They're getting very good at their jobs. I should offer them a raise…"

"That's not what I—" she starts, before getting cut off.

"Lizzy, as of late the council and I have decided that it is time to find a man for this princess and extend the royal family." Kenny says seriously, "So you, as the glorified delivery woman of South Park, have been tasked with the mission of venturing out of the walls to find me the perfect man."

' _The woman stood speechless, never once had she imagined that a lowly, unimportant person as herself would be beseeched such an honor such as selecting the future king of South Park.'_

"That's not what I'm thinking at all, shut the fuck up!" She screws up her face, pointing at the princess, "You want me to do what? Find you a man? Do I look like a dating expert on wheels?! I deliver mail, not males! Find someone else!"

Gasps of shock pour out around the room as people look at the princess in shock at a peasant speaking in such a way to the honorable princess.

Kenny pauses a moment before buckling over in laughter at the comment, wiping away tears.

"What the fuck is wrong with this chick? We should totally just exile her and let me pick," Cartman scowls, glaring at the woman.

Kenny shakes his head, "Nah, this is great. She's got a sense of humor. Plus, I need someone who can weed off the weak and undesirable. If they can't put up with her, then they failed my first test." He gives a lopsided grin before looking at Lizzy, "As the princess, you are being given a royal order to scout the neighboring kingdoms in search of princes, noblemen, or any highly regarded hero's to present to me for marriage. I'd very much like princes. You will be given three months for this task, to which I expect you to return with a suitable partner. If you succeed, you will be paid in riches. If you fail…" his eyes narrow, the room suddenly become heavy with tension.

Lizzy finds herself taking a nervous step back, before Kenny smiles again, all heaviness in the room gone.

"Don't." The princess chuckles, "Knowing you won't fail, I wish you the best of luck." he nods at Bradley, "You can take her to the main chambers to gather her things as well as meet the others."

Bradley stands up, bowing his head, "Yes, your highness."

"Others?" Lizzy yelps as she's dragged out of the room, following after the pudgy blond.

' _Lizzy would soon be introduced to three men hand selected by the princess. Men of valor, ambition, and determination. There, the woman would be able to pick her sole companion for the trip.'_

"Wait, I get to pick a jackass to come with me? Like, a slave?" she beams, eyes widened in glee.

' _More like a babysitter to make sure you do your job.'_

"Oh fuck me."

"No thank you." Bradley says curtly.

The ominous voice breaks into laughter and Lizzy can only throw her hood on as anger and embarrassment burn on her face.


	3. The Chaperon

"If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the main hall." Bradley yanks her away from the war room, continuing to another wing. She wasn't a dog, she didn't need to be led. Yanking her hand away, she continues following the pudgy man to where ever he was taking her.

 _'The castle was enormous. Architecture of the Kupa Keep castle was nothing but luxurious. The ceiling seemingly millions of miles upward, the décor the appeared as though it came from all over the world.'_ The voice continues, as if giving needless exposition and setting. _'A castle fit for a princess.'_

Lizzy scowls to herself, wanting to tell the narrator ghost voice… _being_ to keep his mouth shut for a little while, but feeling as though Bradley wouldn't take to it too kindly, she stays silent.

She could see all this going on and yet here he was going on about things she had seen and heard. Maybe the sky voice was a explaining to himself what was happening, like an odd tick.

Or maybe he was an idiot.

Or maybe she was insane, who knows? Anything is possible.

She trails behind Bradley through this tranny brat's castle and how she hated to admit it, it was nice. Nothing Lizzy had ever seen before. But, the name… Kupa Keep. It sounded dumb for a place like this. It needed an extravagant name.

And much to her surprise, the halls were never empty. Each door the fat blonde would open, more knights would be rushing about, their stupid armor chiming with them. You could hear them a mile away! The battles against them wouldn't last too long, you'd always know where they were.

Bradley opens yet another the set of mahogany doors, pushing them aside and presenting her the cozy looking room, "You'll need to defend yourself on your quest. Do you have a weapon?"

"I have a dagger. If anything, I can poke them in the eye." she says with a sigh, running her fingers along a rather large mantle, admiring the blades. Some so large she was sure she couldn't lift them.

The stout man waddles up to the weapons hanging on the wall, looking them over. He places a hand on his cheek, looking over them as if he was this great historian or some shit. He was a berry and mint merchant. Not exactly a blacksmith extraordinaire.

"There was someone here at Kupa Keep a long time ago that was of great help to Kenny, before the treaty with the elves..." He reaches up on his tip toes, retrieving a jagged looking piece of rusted metal from a hook, examining it in his hands. "With this and his small companion, he was one of the best thieves and a great asset to the princess."

"He sounds like a real fun guy. Was his companion his dick?" she says absentmindedly, trying to block out his voice. Now he was narrating. Great. All she needed was two voices nagging her and her life would be complete.

 _'These were weapons that were once used in wars passed. Each of them having some significance to Princess Kenny. The people that stood by her side and had fallen or warriors that won great battles… a reminder of their bravery-'_ the voice drones on, appearing from out of nowhere to give her insight on something that didn't really interest her.

And it happened.

Two voices nagging her.

Life complete.

The woman finds herself gritting her teeth, a strong urge coming over her to cover her ears. The fucking history lessons were grating. Some thief's rusty ass dagger, blah, blah, blah and weapons from dead guys. It wasn't very hard to sum up in less than two sentences.

The stocky blonde brushes off a thin layer of dust from the dull blade, "He was exiled after the-"

Lizzy couldn't help but snap.

"Hey, nice history lesson and all, but does it look like I care?" Swiping the dagger from the man, Lizzy waves it in his face, "And what is this piece of shit anyways? That's all I get? A rusty fucking dagger? Where's the good stuff? The amazing armor and glamorous weapons? Shit. Next you're going to tell me to go clear a sewer or something."

Bradley stands, speechless which amuses the woman.

Finally, silence. Sweet silence.

 _'What do you think you're doing? Really? That's a master thief's dagger and you're complaining? You suck as a main character!'_ the voice berates her, sounding stern.

"Relax, it's just rusty! What am I supposed to do? Give them tetanus?" she practically shouts at the voice, partially at Bradley too, sick of hearing the both of them for one day. Her voice echoing in the worst of ways. She could wager Kenny had heard her.

"It's a master thief's dagger! If you don't want it, kindly give it back." The stout blonde holds out his hand.

Nag, nag, nag.

She places the holy grail of all daggers back into his hand, pouting, "Here, fine, chill. Just don't scrape yourself on the dullness."

Bradley returns the weapon back on the hook and she could hear the mysterious voice hum, _'At least say you're sorry.'_

The pink parka woman sighs dramatically to herself. The mysterious voice was right. She was ragging on the poor man for nothing, she couldn't be a bitch all the time. "Sorry." She mumbles, "Didn't know it meant so much to you, being a merchant of berries and mint."

"Well… It's alright. Do you have a better suggestion for a weapon?"

Lizzy examines the great swords and the longswords and the more-swords and saw something very suitable for herself. Hanging just above the mantle was a very large, bright pink bow, and for added cuteness it had little red ribbons at the end. Fit for a princess such as herself. She points up to it confidently, "That."

"That's the princess's weapon! It's like a holy relic. You can't have that, choose another."

"I'm playing matchmaker for Kenny and that's a good down payment." She gestures to her parka, "Plus it matches my outfit."

"You can't have it." The rubs at his eyes weakly, seemingly tired of the woman in pink too. "Do you even know how to use a bow and arrow?"

"Give me it and I'll show you."

The man huffs, grabbing the bow and handing it off to Lizzy. She grasps it before lifting it up and then back down, as if checking the weight. She nods to herself, taking the bowstring and pulling it back before letting it go, watching it reverberate. "Now the arrows," He watches her closely, passing the quiver to her. She gives them a once over and places the bowsling and quiver of arrows on her back.

"So?" he asks curiously.

"I don't know how to use it but thanks for giving it to me."

He obviously doesn't take this very well, giving the woman a serious look.

Lizzy rustles through her knapsack, passing the man her personal dagger, "See, its trade until I get back. Plus, it's her old bow right? She won't be missing it. When I get back with a guy, she'll have it back and it'll be like it never left."

"…Promise?"

"Promise."

Bradley clears his throat weakly, "Now, let's go meet you're new companions."

With a little more walking, the two make it to, where she assumes is the main hall. Nothing too odd about it, besides the three men just standing there. Like the bachel- uh, like a guards ready for anything, standing on duty.

She takes a few steps forward, looking at the three curiously.

There's large, handsome man, a short blonde and a guy that looks like he hasn't taken a shower in at least the last century. Ugh, that guy was starting to reek a little, making Lizzy turn up her nose.

For everyone else here at Kupa Keep, she was sure that one didn't know how to wash… or even knew what a bath tub was.

 _'Three men are standing, awaiting their fate to be chose by such a…. lucky lady.'_ The voice says in a wisher, trying to mask the obvious sarcasm before hushing.

"Can't I have a dog?" Lizzy turns to Bradley, obviously not impressed, "Have a cat maybe? Or a falcon? A mail falcon to find a male?"

Bradley chuckles, sounding almost forced, "Lizzy, stop joking and choose someone to accompany you."

 _'There stood the men of valor, ambition, and determination. Three men that would help Lizzy on her quest.'_

"Oh," she groans, "Here we go."

 _'Butter's held valor, being a paladin and one of the highest ranking in the knights. Dogpoo, a man who once belonged in another kingdom, traveling place to place, his ambitions driving him. And finally Token, an excellent fighter with dedication and determination to a goal, loyal, handsome and handy-'_

Lizzy snaps her fingers, interrupting the voice without screaming like a madman, pointing at Dogpoo who smelled just like his name. "Him."

"Him?" the stout blonde says in surprise.

"There's already one blonde here, that's me," she shoves her hands in her pockets, "Plus, I don't want someone showing me up."

 _'Surely you would pick Toke-'_

The woman shouts, her voice echoing off of the walls of the castle, "I said I wanted Dogpoo."

"I heard you," The dirty man gives the woman a once over, frowning. "I thought you'd be a bit taller."

She spits, "You stink like shit."

 _'And it seemed like the duo had become the best of friends.'_


	4. He stinks

Once the decision was made, no one would be able to change it, so with a heavy sigh, the merchant of berries and mint dismissed the two men, gawking in shock at the mailman's rash decision.

Token stares thoughtfully at Dogpoo, bowing his head, "I respect your decision."

Butters whines, "Aw shucks! Ah… well, guess I'll haveta stay here."

Dogpoo stands stiffly as he's handed a large burlap sack by Bradley.

Lizzy couldn't care less as she watched the skinny brunette listen to the fat blonds rant, too busy smirking at her decision.

' _Why the hell did you pick the nobody? Butters is a healer, and Token is a world class fighter, are you insane?'_ the voice gawks at her carelessness

"Oh, you didn't want me to pick him? Too fucking bad, you fucker." she says happily, glad to fuck with the voice who enjoyed pestering her.

 _'You're going to regret it'_

"I'm regretting this whole experience, so what's the difference," she mutters, inspecting her nails lazily, the bow slung onto her arm, "let's get a move on! I'm fucking waiting!"

Dogpoo shoots her a look as he walks towards the doors with the word stable written over it, "then move it, eyesore." he barks out.

She scowls, storming after the man, entering the dingy barn. The smell of hay or horses stung her nose, but at least she couldn't smell her shit partner anymore. Jabbing her finger into his back, she decided to lay down the rules, "Hey shit for brains! Don't th-think you're the one calling the shots here! You're my bitch, you listen to me."

In a swift movement he grabs her, and Lizzy gasps in shock as her arm is pulled painfully into her back, the man now behind her. Dogpoo grips her hood with the other hand, tugging her head back, bearing his teeth.

"What'd you say?" he bites out, tightening his grasp, "I'm not your bitch."

"Let go of me," she snarls, willing to dislocate her own arm in order to twist around and snap the man's neck.

He does, dusting his hands off, "gross," he snorts. "I'm not here to be your slave, or your mother, or your protector. If you wanted good company, you should have picked the blonde. If you wanted a hero, then token would have sufficed."

' _Lizzy could only gawk as the companion she had selected was not someone to take lightly, nor was he going to take her shit. Surprisingly, it seemed the woman had actually met her match.'_ the voice says in awe.

"Stop talking," she snarls, rubbing her shoulder, "you're not tough shit. You think I picked you because I liked you? Fuck that, you're lucky I even looked at you."

The man pulls a black steed from one of the stables, the animal feisty as it huffed. "Yea, well I didn't pick this either."

He attaches the sack to the horse, eventually stepping upon the foot hold and pulling himself up. The horse bucks, and Lizzy watches angrily as the man runs his hand over the head of the beast, glancing down at her.

"Are you getting on, or you going to look at me all day?"

"Are you going to take a shower or just sit there reeking?"

' _The woman, as usually, had little self-control when it came to dealing with strangers, which made here unlikable as well as-'_

Big hands pluck the back of her parka, yanking her onto the saddle, "hey!" she yelps, clutching his shirt as she scrambles to sit comfortably.

"Hold on." he orders, the horse jerking to life as he jabs his heels into the beast

Lizzy gags, being her overdramatic self, "fuck, it smells worse up here," she hold onto him loosely, tightening her grip as he purposely picks up the pace.

"You talk too much." he snaps in annoyance, "I don't get paid enough for this."

"You're getting paid!" she screams

"...no...That was a metaphor, idiot." he exhales deeply, the castle gates opening, the two plowing down cobble roads towards the town.

"So why the hell are you-"

"None of your business." he mutters, skillfully maneuvering around people without breaking pace. Lizzy's bag thumped against her back, the bow and arrows smacking into her side.

' _what the woman didn't know about her new companion was that the name Dogpoo had spurred from a long career of breeding hunting dogs, the man a master of animals of sorts.'_

"Makes sense why his name is dog shit." she laughs nastily.

The man bristles, "address me as DP, or rather, don't talk to me at all."

She huffs, "whatever shit for brains. Where the hell are we going?"

The man points west, "to the city of the West, where the docs are. Princes foreign usually gather there, plus, gypsies are often an attraction for this kind of thing."

"So if you're so good with this shit, why don't you just drop me off and pick me up in three months with whatever bozo you picked?" she growls, "shit would be so much easier."

He laughs bitterly, "That's your job, royal courier. If you bring back a thief, or an assassin, or someone who's real intentions are killing the princess, that's your ass on the line, not mine."

"Fuck," she presses a hand to her head, "this is great, really how I wanted to spend my week, holding onto a horse fucker and running errands for that fucking orange parka copycat."

DP glances over his shoulder at her, "say one more thing, and I'll gag you till we get there, and that's in ten days." he glances forward again, "first we have to get through the forest..."

The tall walls of South Park loom over the two as they finally get to the edge of the city, ready to leave the territories and travel into new space.

Lizzy had never in her life left South Park, always under the reassuring control of the bubblegum dick loving princess. It was terrifying, knowing all the scum and killers loomed outside the walls, running rampant amongst themselves.

' _The realization caused fear to rise within the mail carrier, fear of the unknown.'_

"I'm not scared" she hisses at the voice, mentally willing it to go fuck itself.

"What'd you say?" DP asks dryly as the large gates open, the two riding under them, South Park now to their backs.

"I said you're scared. You know, of the killers and crazies out here." she says rudely. "You've probably never even seen a real killer. I've delivered mail to their sorry asses in the jails. They're totally overrated."

DP chuckles lowly, glancing at her again, a wry grin finding its way onto his face. "Well, now you can say that you've ridden horseback with one and clung to his shirt."

"So hilarious," Lizzy rolls her eyes at the joke, not impressed at all.

"What can I say," he shrugs, "I'm a jokester. King of comedy." he glances forward again, their conversation over.

' _Ugh...Petuski, more formally known as Dogpoo, is a criminal by law, having killed his own hunting party after engaging with the enemy. I can't believe you picked the murderer over the paladin and the solider, you so fucked up-'_

Lizzy's face screws up as she glances. At the wiry man, anger and regret bubbling up inside her as she instantly leans away from DP, aka, dog shit people killer.

"Thanks for fucking telling me, you bastard of a voice. I could have picked that other blond idiot, or mint tits." she groans

Great, ten days riding horseback with a murderer in a mysterious forest. Lizzy was just brimming with anticipation, or annoyance, or disgust, something like that. Yeah, something.


	5. Lost Woods

Being on horseback for hours on end was torture to the blonde. One, she had to endure the stink of a man… well, a serial killer who stunk of shit, two, the clippity-cloppity noise and the endless bumps of the path. Her legs were stretched and contorted, it felt as though her limbs were replaced with taffy.

And three… well, three, she fucking hated the situation she was in.

She hated the cold. She hated the horse. She hated Kenny. And she especially hated these woods. These stupid grey trees and the snow covering them… They looked like wiggling tentacles of an octopus, just less suction cup-y.

And on top of everything else, her cheeks were frostbitten and her nose kept running and so she had to sniff and sniff and sniff.

The woman in the pink parka shuts her eyes for a moment, imagining the wonders of summer. Grass and not fucking cold bitter winds and stupid mounds of white. Yeah… She enjoys the thought. Thinking of going to the Giggling Donkey and having a few drinks, resisting the urge to sock the bard in the gut for attempting to seduce her.

Jimmy was an asshole anyways.

Lizzy absentmindedly places her head on the man's back before gagging and pulling away, nearly knocking herself backward. How could someone smell like this? How?!

You could roll in shit for years and never smell quite like… that.

 _'Lizzy and… err, the lovable killer, ride off through the Lost Woods. Why do people call it the Lost Woods? Because it's easily navigable!'_

The woman rolls her eyes, feeling them almost go into the back of her skull. She could almost hear the lame joke being told by that stupid bard followed by, 'wow, wh-what a t-t-t-terrific audience.'

 _'And the crowd goes wild,'_ the voice says with a grunt, _'the two wander deeper into the woodlands, being swallowed up in snow and trees. The winds cold and bitter and the sound of silence buzzing in their ears. The hours passing by like a day dream as they inch closer to the West.'_ And with that, the voice fades with the breeze.

The woman's lips press into a line, thinking of something witty before brushing it off. She slaps DP across the back roughly, causing him to shoot upwards just slightly. He turns to her with a glare and Lizzy smiles her same devious smile, "When are we going to stop for a rest? The smell coming off you is fucking rancid."

He's quiet for a moment and it _almost_ frightens the woman, "You know, for a woman, you sound like you're quite the tough guy, almost like a man."

Lizzy spits back, "So?"

"So," he sets the horse into a gait, making her grip tighter, "Act like a man and I won't be afraid to set you straight like one. It would be wise to keep your mouth shut and enjoy the pony ride, princess."

"That gives me all the more reason to talk," Lizzy sneers, digging her nails through DP's shirt and into his skin, "I accept your challenge, buttfucker."

The next thing she knew, the horse jumped forward and she was being flung backward, tumbling off the back of the 'majestic' animal's ass and onto the ground. Her head cushioning the blow as it slams against something hard, causing her vision to go dark.

 _'Shit! Lizzy!'_ the voice returns, sounding almost sympathetic, _'You okay…? You can't be dead yet, we haven't even gotten to the good stuff!'_

When her eyesight returns, slowly but surely, she sees the horse standing a few feet away, perfectly still. Not like it reared up and tossed her. No! It just stands there, as if nothing happened. And as for shit breath… he's looking in her direction, deadpanned. As if nothing even happened.

All of them, fucking jerks.

Lizzy picks herself up slowly, tears pricking her eyes as she rubs her aching skull through her hood, glowering up at both horse, DP and voice. They weren't even concerned in the least! And the most unconcerned award would have definitely gone to Dogpoo since he lacked any alarm in his facial features.

Giving a glance behind her she spots a toppled tree, he object she nearly scrambled her brains on. She could have broken her neck or even smashed her head open like an egg! Brains and blood everywhere and he would have still looked as uninterested as he did now!

"You… fucking idiot!" Lizzy shouts up at the man, half in pain, and half infuriated.

"What?" he says simply.

Her jaw drops before tensing, "What do you mean, 'what'?!" You know what! You could have warned me you were going to jump a log! Instead you sped up and let me nearly die. Jesus fucking Christ, you stupid animal fucker."

"Animal fucker?" he scoffs, "And what's that make you exactly?"

She gets to her feet shakily, combined with the probable concussion and taffy legs, Lizzy attempts to seem threating as she comes off like a drunk trying to get home. The woman wobbles around the back of horse and to his side, "I know I'm better than you. I'm not a human turd and I don't murder people because I feel I can!"

He's silent, the fierce look he gives her is ignored as her temper gets the best of her.

"I'm stuck with you, going on and on with that smartass attitude, combined with the stink of horse and worst of all, I'm hunting down a loser for a transvestite princess!" she huffs and puffs, "I don't care about you. I don't care about this fucking lame excuse for a forest. I just want to get this over with and go home."

DP's lip rises in disgust as his scowl becomes more intense. His teeth clenching so hard, the grinding noise was noticeable to even Lizzy.

She holds out her hand to him, awaiting him to take it and sling her back onto the horse… but as expected… that just doesn't happen.

"Help me up!" she flings her hand obnoxiously around. What she didn't expect was for her to grab her wrist, squeezing tightly. Lizzy lets out a little squeak of pain, almost feeling the bones shift under the pressure.

He jerks her upward, catching the woman off guard. Five simple words make her stomach drop. He says rather calmly, "Then I'll meet you there."

Lizzy pales, feeling herself break out into a cold sweat as he loosens the grip on his reigns, squeezing the horse slightly with his heels as the he takes off in a trot down the path, leaving her behind in the cold and the snow.

First thing that runs through her mind is, 'Who needs that fucking bastard anyways? He can suck my cock!'

Then, she takes a moment to really think her situation through. She's alone. In a creepy forest, hours away from home and days away from the next town. It's almost sundown and she just pissed off her ride. So, with no other choice she hobbles after the man, following the hove prints in the snow.

Not like she wanted to run after him by any means, but she had no choice.

 _'Watching in horror as the man gets further and further down the path, disappearing before her eyes, she finds herself lagging behind.'_ The mysterious voice narrates and the woman has no patience for his shitty narrating at a time like this.

"You! Just… shut up, don't you have something better to do?" she shouts upward, continuing to wobble forward. Lizzy halts, coughing on the bitter air and the pain in her head. She gasps, ripping off her hood and holding the spot tightly, crouching as she does so. As if that would heal the throbbing pain.

Her ears perk at the sound of crunching snow in another direction. It was slow and heavy, causing her head to snap in its direction painfully. Lizzy's eyes search through the trees. Either she saw nothing or her eyes were deceiving her.

Fucking DP. Left her here to freeze, be killed, or wobble around. It was rather all the above. The sound of fresh snow crunching nearly echoed in the silence.

She knew she heard it, like when she heard the voice in the sky… except she's sure that's real. "Great, now I'm prey for some animal or weirdo," she speaks to herself. Instead of curling up and dying in the middle of the path, she limps quickly in the opposite direction, off the path and into the trees.

Her head was throbbing with pain, and it was hard to focus on anything else.

 _'Where are you going? You're leaving the path. They don't call this the Lost Forest for nothing,'_ the voice barks, _'Get back on the path!'_

Lizzy glares up at the sky, wandering through a bit of brush, pushing it aside. The least she could do was hide. She wasn't exactly the fighting type. And since she took a slight bump to the noggin, she didn't feel like she could defend herself with a bow and arrow…

Which she had never used anyways.

More sounds approach, like a few men encroaching on her spot. Noise in general she couldn't quite make out. She slides behind a tree, reaching a hand behind her, grasping an arrow from the quiver.

Hell, if they wanted a fight, she'd give them one.

She'd poke the fucker in the eye.

The footsteps get closer, as if running in the direction she was hiding. Tightening the grip on the arrow, Lizzy sees a shadow approach from the corner of her eye. It gets closer and closer and closer.

Lizzy wouldn't give up and die without a fight.

As the figure passes the tree she took shelter under, her hand makes quick work to stab upward. But, unfortunately the arrows were made of cardboard or some shit and it snaps under her weight of her fist. Having her only weapon turn to toothpicks in her hand, she peers up.

This was it, her last words.

"Come on!" She utters, "If you're going to do it, then do it!"

The tree branches seemingly curve around the person, making them seem more menacing. She looks up and the trees form around the strange person. Lizzy growls as a hand reaches down for her. But, instead of decapitating her or some shit, the hand grasps her hood, lifting her before the other hand finds its way under her armpit, lifting her up.

It was either DP or a friendly bandit… but judging by the smell…

"Learn your lesson yet?" the man says.

She grips onto his arms, righting herself up, still slightly dizzy. Lizzy lets out a sigh of relief, "You motherfucking… fuck! I'm going to kill you, you know that? I thought you left me."

"I can't just leave you, I'm stuck with you until you find the princess a man… unfortunately," he gestures to the woodlands, "What are you doing way over here? Taking a scenic route?"

"I thought I heard something when you left."

"What do you mean heard something?"

Lizzy raises her voice, letting it echo off the trees, "I heard something out there, what do you think? Jesus Christ!"

His lips press into a hard line, surveying the woods as well as giving her a once over before nudging the woman, "Let's get back on the path."

She snickers to herself as he helps through the brush, eventually leading her back to the stupid horse with the reigns hooked on a tentacle like tree branch. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit nervous being in the woods… and in a way it bothered her that serial killer was a little unnerved. But, Lizzy brushes it off as he gestures to the stirrup. "You first, don't want you falling off and hitting your head again. You might take off naked into the trees. What would I tell the princess then?"

She gives him a slight glare, pushing passed him and hopping onto the horse no problem. He pulls himself up with ease, sitting behind her, grasping the reigns.

"You need a babysitter."

The blonde looks upward as the sun is hidden well under the trees. She realizes that they'd have to set up camp soon in the trees. Instead of worrying, she takes her aggression out on him, "And you need a bath, animal fucker."

' _Well, at least she had a man who knew how to kill and stunk like shit. And he had a woman who's screamed and shouted, and besides_ ,' the voice with a chuckle…' _the sound of her voice alone would keep anyone away_.'


	6. Liar, liar!

The humor was lost on the woman, who now with her face taking the constant whip of the wind, pulled the drawstrings on her parka's hood tight, saving her cheeks from frostbite. Briefly she wondered how DP had managed to plow through the wind and chill with nothing more than his thin cloth jacket.

Then she figured she didn't care about the brunette, and with her hood drawn up like this she had no sense of smell. It made lying against his chest an easier task, now sure that she wouldn't fall with his arms securely by her sides.

The horse was still pissing her off, the clopping jerking her head up and down, making it hard to do so much as open her mouth to breath without the risk of biting her tongue clear off.

"Your bow is jabbing me in the side." DP growls, leaning back and undoing it from the woman.

"Hey, what are you doing with that!" she yells, her voice muffled by her hood. "That's mine!"

"I can't understand, you gremlin." He exhales, "Relax, I'm putting it on my back. At least I know how to point and shoot it."

Lizzy snorts, pulling down the collar to reveal her mouth, "Is that your dick talking."

He leans forward, "Such a vulgar woman. No wonder you're not married…"

She stiffens, annoyed at such an accusation. "Who the hell are you to say that to me? You don't know my life, my story. I actually am married okay! I never chose to leave my husband, I was literally dragged out of the streets without even a chance to go home and tell my children goodbye! Instead of having dinner with my family, here I am, riding horseback with—with you!"

DP tenses, hands looping against the reins, a sigh escaping him. "oh really, so what's your husband's name?"

Lizzy scowls, "Gary," she blurts out, nose crinkling at the thought. "He's a great man, perfect teeth, he treats me like a queen!"

' _You're such a liar…'_ The voice scoffs.

She glares at the sky.

DP chuckles in amusement, "And what are the name of your kids?"

"What is this, a bloody interview? What's next, you want to know my salary? Where I live? If the carpet matches the drapes, fuck!"

"So you don't know their names, then."

"Of course I know my kids names!" She screeches, cursing as she improvises. "I have two! A girl and a boy! The boy's name is…Mormy. Ah yes, my precious first born."

"Mormy… What a…beautiful name. And the girl?" He says sarcastically.

"My daughter's name is Izzy," She says haughtily, "Two and Three, my pride and joys. They look exactly like their mother, same personality. Yup, so I bet you feel like an asshole now. Just wait till my husband hears about how poorly you've been treating me."

"Gary…Harrison, the Mormon right?"

"Uh...Yeah, that's him. The l-love of my life." Lizzy grits her teeth, the thought of loving the town crazy making her want to eat dirt. She didn't think the horse fucker would even know who Gary was. Shit.

' _Mormy…and Izzy'_ The voice scoffs, ' _Those are the shittiest names I've ever—'_

"If I didn't know better," DP starts casually, "It almost sounds like you took the word Mormonism and made up two names from it."

Lizzy scoffs in offense, "How dare you insinuate that I would lie to you about my children! What kind of person do you think I am?"

' _One who lies compulsively for no reason, that's what kind!'_

"I'm going to fucking kick your ass," She snarls.

DP jerks the horse off the path, heading into the forest where the trees were denser and less wind passed through. "I know for a fact that you don't have a husband, or kids, or an extended family. But its amusing hearing you try to come up with lies on the spot to convince me, so please continue."

"Excuse you, who said it was a lie!"

DP jumps off the horse, tying it to a tree, "The princess made sure we we're briefed about you. Name, lineage, where you grew up, blood type, and the jobs you've been fired from so far. The basics." He shrugs. "Which would be Elizabeth, North Park, Blood Type O negative, and then Baker assistant, Flower Mulcher, Mullet Cleaner, Street Sweeper, Rat Catch—"

"Okay stop! I know the jobs I got fired from, I don't need you of all people to tell me!" Lizzy's cheeks heat up in anger, "That's an invasion of my privacy!"

He pulls his bag off the horse, "Not my problem. If you were even semi-capable then you would have a stable job and some other poor bastard would have become the royal mail carrying bitch. As it happens to be, that person is you. Now are you going to get down and help me set up camp, or are you going to sleep on top of Myst there?"

"No I'm not sleeping on the damn horse," She mutters, grabbing its mane and throwing a foot over, trying to slide down. Losing her footing, she jerks pretty hard on the animal's hair, causing the horse to shriek, stomping and writhing until Lizzy let go, which she did as she fell.

"Shit—" she covers her face to protect her head from the animals hooves, hearing a grunt as DP jumps between her and the horse, the man getting kicked in the thigh as he grabs the animals head as he whispers into its ear.

Lizzy scurries away from the animal, glaring angrily as she presses her back into the tree, "Horses are evil. Straight from hell. No animal should have a face that long and stupid."

' _The only reason you hate it is because you don't know how to handle one. What kind of idiot doesn't know how to get off a horse in this day and age? Seriously?'_

"Here's a fun little tip, go fuck yourself and stop talking to me!" She hisses, brushing her hands onto her pants and she tries standing up, finding herself suddenly tired.

"Hey," DP barks out, walking towards her angrily, yelling something as he moves his hands, "You don't—next time when you're—you listening to me, what the—izzy?"

Lizzy scowls as she closes her eyes, "Horses suck," she mutters, as her body quits for the day, deciding that it was time to turn off and sleep. Whatever DP had to say could go to hell, because right now, Lizzy honestly could not give a rats ass.


	7. Encampment

_'Elizabeth, I wonder what you dream about…'_

Lizzy writhes groggily, feeling something nudge and rock against her. She inches away from whatever it was, curling against something, though it was cold to the touch, she attached herself to it as if she was a hungry leech looking for its next meal.

Although, the thing she curled up against smelled off… like fish guts left to dry in the sun or maybe the smell of a skunk being sprayed by another skunk. All in all, whatever she was cuddling stunk. The woman in pink peeks open an eye, looking all around. All she sees is dark and lots of it. Shutting her eyes, she buries deeper into whatever it is. Probably a bear's ass but she really didn't care at this point.

She wants more sleep, hell, tons of it.

Lizzy feels whatever it is rise and fall quickly, causing her eyes to shoot open as she clearly hears a sigh. This was clearly not a bear's ass.

She's quick to dart upward, just to feel something force her back down on whoever it is. That only makes her struggle more, causing her to shriek. What or whoever it is proceeds to wrap another limb around her, trying to smother her out.

"I'll bite your dick off!" she claws at the man, "I'll make you eat it!"

The person grabs her wrists, shouting rather sternly, "Settle the fuck down! It's DP." Yanking her roughly, he spits, "You're going to destroy the shelter, relax!"

Instead of saying, oh my, I'm sorry Dogpoo, she continues to struggle in his grasp, "Get your hands off of me, you piece of shit!"

 _'He lets her go, not reluctant in the least. Her vision adjusts, outside of the small shelter, there was light a small amount of silver light, some even peeking through the shelter. Talk about a failed romance novel, none of the moonlight was hitting their skin… or any part of them for that matter.'_

The petite blonde sits up, resting back on her elbows, noticing large blankets wrapped around her like a cocoon. She jeers, "Fucking pervert, trying to pull some weird shit on me when I was asleep, huh? You're the worst."

"You wish," he says flatly, "Unfortunately, I like women with meat on them. Especially women that have breasts."

Lizzy clenches her jaw, wishing that she had clawed his eyes out. He was pervert, and a dog at best.

She didn't have full features like a lot of women had… but at least she was still breathing… and her personality was a lot more vibrant than the girls back home.

 _'It's like listening to an old couple.'_ the voice says, almost tiredly, _'You two are like oil and water.'_

"Shut up!" she crawls over to the man, looming over him as she shouts, "You're a pervert. A gross pervert that smells like shit!"

The woman was enjoying her dreams until mister grabby over here tried groping her. Although, half the time she can't remember what they're about, but it at least gives her time to recharge her batteries. She couldn't be herself if she wasn't getting enough sleep. Sass doesn't come naturally.

"I woke you up by shaking your shoulder. And by the way, you're the one who crawled on top of me in your sleep."

She flushes hotly, biting at her lip, fortunate that he couldn't see her face. Still, it embarrassed her and he technically won that round.

He rustles through something, presumably his bag, shoving something into her hands rather roughly. "Remind me next time when you pass out head first into dirt and snow to leave you there." Dp snaps.

Lizzy takes whatever he forced into her hand, reaching down and giving it a sniff. Something smelled like cheese. Ugh, what if it was his harvested smegma? "What is this?"

"Meat. Cheese. Bread." He growls out, "You're welcome."

Lizzy nods faintly, bringing up what felt like bread to her mouth, nibbling quietly. The blonde gives a look around the shelter, in the dark she can see a bit of moonlight pouring through.

 _'The cramped shelter was shabby but stable, protecting them from the wind. With bits of bark and tree limbs, it was something she knew she couldn't put together without it toppling down on top of them. Maybe the duo wasn't complete dead weight after all…'_ the voice narrates, causing Lizzy to furrow her brows.

A dull pain returns as she continues chewing, causing her to wince. She drops the bits of food into her lap, placing a hand to the back of her head. Her gut drops when the pads of her fingers run over something hard and hot and… wet. The bump starts to thud again and she tenses, withdrawing her hand and looking down to it. Half expecting it to be covered in blood, she places it in the silver light pouring through one of the cracks.

She sighs in relief, noticing the clear, cold liquid. Wait, clear cold liquid?

"I used snow to bring down the swelling."

"What happened? All I remember is getting off the horse and falling on my face."

"Pretty much what happened. I tried waking you up, but you wouldn't open your eyes. I thought for sure you died," he breathes a puff of white, teeth chattering quietly, "It would have been my ass on the line. And if I got back to Kupa Keep with your corpse, I'm sure Kenny wouldn't be too thrilled. If anything, the Princess would send me to the gallows."

Lizzy gestures all around her, "And you did all this by yourself?"

"No, the snow people helped." He sneers, "Are you at least feeling better? As I said, I wouldn't like to hang any time soon."

Noticing she's on the very edge of the shelter, she peeks out. She can see the sky about the tree line, lit up with thousands of stars. Nothing new of course. The moon hanging above, full and giving her a bit of light.

She can see the horse, Mysterion. He's tied to a tree with a blanket on his back and looking dopey as ever.

She could never trust a long face.

"You're lucky that I was there to help—"

"Hey, I didn't ask you to save me. I'm not a damsel in distress," She places herself back inside, laying down, enjoying the fresh air when she could but not the chill of the cold, "I can take care of myself."

That's when Lizzy noticed a common theme. She had blankets, the horse had blankets… but DP had none. Squinting through the darkness she could see his frostbitten cheeks and he was already cold when she woke up.

Selfless bastard.

"Next time, save yourself then." He rolls over on his side, curling up away from Lizzy. He rubs his arms, trying to create a little heat, all the while trying to silence his teeth.

If that didn't make her feel like shit, she didn't know what did.

"Uh, well… You should have made this shelter bigger, and you should have brought more of these blankets," She lifts them, scooting up close to the man, sharing the scratchy, yet warm, wool with him. "I wouldn't want you turning into a human popsicle."

He doesn't say much, if anything, taking someone of the blankets as Lizzy lies close to his back, feeling the cold radiate off him.

"Thank you DP." She says quietly into the wool, smiling as she does so, settling down to sleep.

The voice speaks up after an eternity of being quite, _'…What the woman didn't know was that she was being watched.'_

Lizzy's eyes fling open.


End file.
